


Pawns by VelvetMace [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Forced Labor, Hurt/Comfort, Impressment, Imprisonment, M/M, Mind Control, Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Pawns by VelvetMaceSummary: Al is flesh, Ed is retired, Winry is in love, and Roy is in jail. The Army wants all of them, willing or not, for a sinister purpose.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pawns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512839) by [VelvetMace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMace/pseuds/VelvetMace). 



> Originally posted to LJ in 2011

**Title** : Pawns  
**Author** : Velvetmace  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : FMA  
**Character** : Ed/Roy, Al/Winry  
**Rating** : T (13+)  
**Warnings** : Plotfic AT Torture. Prison  
**Summary** : AU, Al is flesh again, Ed is retired, Winry's in love and Roy is in jail, and the Army wants to use all of them, willing or not, for a dispicable purpose.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1512839/chapters/3196886)  
**Length** 9:36:54  
Download Link: [Part 1 mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Pawns%20by%20Velvetmace%20Part%201.mp3)  
[Part 2 mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Pawns%20by%20Velvetmace%20Part%202.mp3)  
[ audiobook ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Pawns.m4b)


End file.
